


I'll Save You Dean!!!

by DestinedforDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair has problems..., BAMF Castiel, Bad ass castiel, Crack Treated Seriously, Denied Feelings, Dragon Alistair, Everyone Is Alive, Fairy Tale Elements, Farmer Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is a douche, In need of saving!, Kidnapping, Knight Castiel, Lots of Them..., M/M, Plus the Narrator is a douche bag, Prince Dean, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic/Human au/Kingdoms Au/Fairy Tale au... </p>
<p>Gabriel and Sam are tired of Dean and Cas pretending to not like each other like (like LIKE each other). So Gabriel places the two in a fairy tale world where Alistair is currently alive and is a feared (Depressed) reptile that breaths fire, who has captured Dean, who is a dramatic prince, which Castiel, a literal knight takes up the courage to go rescue his princess- I mean Prince. </p>
<p>-"Hey, I have an angel, and if you don't let me go, he will kick your ass!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Save You Dean!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Crackish, and nothing but funny drama!

It had all started as a fine day- you can just say  _ **Once Upon A Time..**. _

Dean had rubbed his eyes tiredly as he awoken with a sunray hitting his face. 

_**Behind the walls of Kingdom Winchestfield, there was a shitty, ungrateful, bratty prince, named Prince Dean Winchester.** _

Dean noticed the bed he was currently laying on felt more... Comfy and soft and... Warmer than the one he had in the bunker. Which was very odd, since they hardly had any coziness- hell, Sam could barely fit straight on his bed. Dean looked at the window which was covered in a transparent curtain- a blue one to the matter of fact. _Weird_ , he thought, _I don't remember having any windows, we don't even have a view to see._ Dean slowly sat up on the improved mattress and stretched, then took a gaze around him. He was completely shocked to see... 

"This... Is not... My room." 

**_Well, no shit, Sherlock._ **

Dean perked up by the voice in the air and frantically looked around for the owner of that voice. "Who the hell said that?" he demanded, standing to his feet. 

**_I did. I am called a Narrator; I am the poor bastard that has to read these Godforsaken stories and fairy tales out loud to the public._ **

Dean frowned as he listened to the so-called  _Narrator,_ and had to simply ignore him for now. He wasn't the biggest part of his worries. He gazed around the new room which held too much furniture for just any person; there were three dresser drawers, a huge wardrobe, two love seats, a window couch, the king sized bed he was once laying on, and a body mirror; everything was either white or green.  If this had been a normal thing, Dean would do a happy dance and celebrate this new look. But this was not normal, in fact, it was just too  _odd._ "Where the hell am I?" he whispered. 

**_Did you not a hear a single word I said? Jesus, must I go through the shitty introduction?_**

Dean had forgotten that he was not fully alone and jumped by the deep, accented gruff of the Narrator's voice. The guy, whoever the Hell he was, seemed like no happy camper, not at all. Obviously, he did not wish to get on this guy's bad side, because he did not know what he was capable of. If he could talk in the air, God knows whqat else he could do. Dean held his hands up in surrender, looking at the ceiling and-  _whoa! I have a chandelier!?_

"Nonono! It's fine! I'll figure it out myself, man. Christ," he muttered. 

There was a deep sigh,  ** _Good. Now, as I was saying..._**

Dean strolled over to the DOUBLE DOOR exit and gazed down at the handles. No... Where they real  _gold!?_ Smiling in disbelief to himself, and slowly opened the door, just barely enough to leave a small crack wondering what to meet outside. He had to still be on his guard. Just in case.

_**And as he opened the door... Very slowly... he was met by-** _

Dean glared at the ceiling, "Do you mind?" he growled. 

 _ **Oh,** _ came the offended huff _**, well** **I am truely sorry, perhaps your wee little ignorant mind forgotten or just did not know the meaning of NARRATOR.**  _

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to open the door, ignoring the dry sarcasm. He himself tried not to be offended. Anyways, he just needed to see what he's dealing with, but he didn't have his gun or blade. Man, one of those things would seem really assuring to have with him. Whatever, he'll just swing the door open and the first monster he sees will get a foot down their throats. So Dean held his breath and swung the handle back.  The door nearly hit the wall and once it was fully opened, the first (person) he was met with was a broad figure, a man wearing nothing but silver armor. He had grey eyes, dark brown hair, and a fuzzy beard; some would consider him being... Handsome- not that Dean would consider because what the hell, he only liked the ladies. 

The man at the door seemed startled as well as alerted and jumped back a bit with one hand on his belt, holding onto a handle of what looked to be a sword. Something Dean would have to tlmake a mental note about.

**_Once he had open the door, the Prince was met by his faithful and loyal second hand man, Johnathan._ **

Dean frowned, one because he couldn't just consider the armored guy as the 'faithful' type yet. And two, he wondered if  _Johnathan_ had heard the Narrator. The air guy seemed bitchy enough that not even the clearest minded sonovabitch could ignore. He resisted the urge to eye the ceiling and turned to the man at the door with a questioning, suspicious glare. 

"Yeah?" 

**_-Said the Prince in the most in the most out placed, ill-mannered way._ **

Yet again, fighting the urge to flip the ceiling off. 

Johnathan beamed at Dean and with a short bow, he said, "Good morning, Prince Dean..." 

Dean's eyes widen slightly.  _Prince?! I am a PRINCE? What in hell... Well can it get any better?_ "Imma Prince?" he whispered a little too loudly. 

_**Yes you idiot, who else could I have been referring to as 'Prince' the while bloody time?!** _

Johnathan furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh yes? You are, My Prince..." 

Dean sputtered. Well shit, if that's what this guy thought of him, then he might as well play the part. Perhaps he can get some Intel. Giving a cheeky smile, Dean ran a hand through his tossled hair. "Right! Right, right, right! I am..." he took a shaky breath, still having a hard time believing it, "A Prince. A High class... Make-up wearing... Golden dick, Princy sonovabitch." 

**_Yes, that's a way to put it._ **

Poor Johnathan looked even more confused, "Of coarse, though I have to disagree about your mother being a female dog in heat, and that your genitilia is golden. I just came to remind you that you must be ready in your best formal wear when the sun fully breaks. You have a ceremony to declare your Chosen suitor." To Johnathan's words, Dean nearly choked on his own air. 

 _Suitor_?! He was... Getting married?... To... 

Holding down his shock trying to keep composure, Dean nervously smiled, shuffling his feet again. "Um, s-suitor? I-Is that what you um, said?" he sputtered. Johnathan cocked an eyebrow and nodded. 

"Um... Yes, my Prince. You are to choose your husband-" 

" _Husband?!"_ Dean cried; his face burning deep red. 

Johnathan grew concerned by the second and stepping fully into the room he asked, "Are you feeling well, Prince Dean?" 

**_Clearly, the Prince was flabbergasted._ **

Dean frowned, "No! I mean, why would I marry a DUDE?! I'm a _man_ , I should marry _chicks_ \- why the fuck am I even getting  _married?! I'm only twenty four!"_ he demanded. Whoa... Dean could have sworn he saw  _disappointment_ cross Johnathan's eyes, like he was saying ' _too bad, I really wanted to get warm with you... Undressed.'_ Dean felt his stomach twist in knots. Was everyone in this universe, or wherever the hell he was... Gay? Maybe soon he'll have to find out. Hopefully he doesn't find out. He really doesn't eant to find out. 

Johnathan sighed.... God, a sad sigh... A disappointed sigh. Aw shit.

"My Prince, I have no idea what you are saying. Your choice of words this morning are quite incoherent. What exactly is a 'dude' and why do you want to have a intimate relationship with baby chickens?"

Dean was confused. This guy was more oblivious than Castiel...

Wait.

Cas.

Where exactly was Cas? Bobby? Sam? Gabriel?

Where the Hell are they? 

Realizing his new mystery, Dean cooled his composure and stuck back to the Prince bullshit, gaving Johnathan a collected smile. 

"Oh, I am sorry, man- I mean, I apologize, Johnathan, I really do. You see, I had a rough night and I guess I'm getting cold feet about the... Ceremony thingy," he chuckled. Johnathan nodded in understanding. "Oh. Very well, um, breakfast awaits for you downstairs. Get dressed quickly. If you need me for anything and I mean anything at all, just ring the bell," he informed as he stepped back out of the room.

Dean nodded, and began to close the door, but before he could, he felt a firm hand grab onto his arm. He was startled by the touch and shot a alerting look at Johnathan. Okay, it would be nice if he left now! 

"Um... Do you mind?" Dean tried to ask politely, but was unable to keep the uncomfortable tone out of his voice. Johnathan hesitated for a moment then spoke, "I just wanted to say, Prince Dean, that um..." 

Dean saw a heated red arise to the taller man's cheeks. He saw the way Johnathan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He could just see what the man was thinking... He hits a damn well thought out guess what was going through that oblivious brain. It made Dean's stomach churn. 

"... I just wanted to, um, wanted to say that when you begin choosing your suitors, um..." 

Sincere greys met vibrant greens. Just by the intimate gaze, a deep blush risen to Dean's cheeks. Finally, Johnathan finished with a very firm, "...Think of me, my Prince," then hurried away. 

Dean gagged on his air and quickly shut the door. Okay, clearly that probably meant what he thinks it meant, and ohgod what now?! Was he like the top idol up for grabs?! Did EVERY guy feel that way towards him?! Taking a shuddering breath, he sank to the floor with his back against the door. "Oh shit..." he whispered. That guy was totally checking him out- was already thinking about  _it._ Practically wanting to undress him with his eyes!

**_Even though it is before the ceremony, Prince Dean's closest friend has a strong love desire for the Prince._ **

Dean again glared in the air. "You know, you're not helping. And he is NOT my closest friend!" 

_Cas is..._

 Dean blinked. Whoa, where the hell do that come from?

**_I am only telling the story, you nit wit. I do not give you therapy on your emotions. And yes, in this story, he is the one you trust._ **

Dean rolled his eyes and stood from the floor, strolling around the room.  Whatever. Rubbing his hands together in thought, he looked above. "Soooo... I am a Prince?" 

_**Yes.** _

"Of what country?"

**_Does it truly matter? You are in Medieval Times, the people here still thought the earth was a cube for God sakes._ **

Dean snorted a laughter and stepped to the _walk in_ closet. He breathed out a breath of awe. "You don't sound like a bucket of sunshine. You know that?"

**_Like I have said before, I am the poor bastard that tells these shitty stories._ **

"Really? Well then what's my story called?" 

**_A Destiel Tale._ **

Destiel? Sounds like something a chick would name her dog or pet hamster. Sounded like something NASA would find. But it did sound... Okay. Dean raised his eyebrows in thought. "Hm. Destiel, you say? Well..." Dean pulled out a suit from the wardrobe; It was a black suit with red lining epaulettes and golden cuffs. It came with matching black slacks and a red sash. Why he pulled out the particular suit, he did not know. But he could not help but skim his fingers across the soft fabric, admiring the neat designs on the breast area. There were also the small initials ' _D.W'_ on the left breast. It did not take a genius to know that this was made just for him. This was a suit he could not nor could ever afford in reality. 

"Shit," he breathed out. 

Surprisingly, Dean immediately began putting the suit on. He just... Couldn't stop himself. The suit fit him perfectly, not too loose nor too tight. Like said, made for him. Then, Dean brisked to the small drawer at the other side of the room where a brush laid. He picked it up and gasped. Where those actual  _jewels_ plastered in its silver form. A bug crested green jewel surrounded by red and blue ones. He had no need- for some odd reason- to stuff the item in his pocket as if it where some motel soap. Instead, he began combing his hair that felt more silkier than usual. 

_**Quickly, the young prince dresses for the ceremony.** _

"I'm not," Dean growled, " 'M not going to some stupid ceremony. " 

**_You are and you WILL. It is a part of the story._ **

Dean glared at the ceiling. "I don't even want to get married! What, did I even talk at least with these guys- did we fucking walk on the beach?! Did one of them at least took me to the movies or bought me a damn pie? Do I even know them?!" 

**_That is what the ceremony is for, you twat._**

"So it is like a blind date? I don't do so well with that kind of stuff. Met a stalker chick one time on Zoosk."

**_Well, if you wish to call it a blind date, so be it. Just shut up so I can finish reading this shit._ **

Dean let a small grin stretch his lips. "Thank God that I didn't get a boring narrator. Please do so, and as fast as possible." He then finished getting dressed by placing on black shoes. He wanted to tell the Narrator that he had thought the maids or someone was supposed to dress for him, but he did not wish to burden the 'Poor Bastard' anymore. 

Soon, he was fully dressed and slowly walked in front of the body mirror, not wanting to rush into the worse... But looking at his reflection, he was met with the opposite. He actually... Wow, he looked... Placed, as if he were actually prince material. Dean through a dashing smile, fixing the front in a way he could define as self loving. 

"Nice," he purred

" _Beautiful,"_ he heard a familiar voice breathe ouy from behind, startling him. Dean swished around and frowned.

**_Yet again, Johnathan entered the room. Staring at the beautiful Prince in wonderment._ **

Going to ignore that part. Dean sighed. Just go with it, just go with it, get well acquainted with the guy, get Intel, then haul ass outta here. "Johnny, mind knocking?" he growled. The man standing at the door blushed and cleared his throat.

"It's Johnathan, my Prince," the guard corrected, this time... More calm and self controlled. Not looking too much like a man being captivated by tits. He even threw in a smirk, which all the reason made Dean even more comfortable. This guard was becoming a bit too cozzy with his flirting (in which that is what Dean called his doings).

 ** _The Prince then walked to fold his improper bed._**  

Dean sighed and walked to the bed, where he grabbed a disheveled sheet, and began ti fix it neatly under the mattress, when he felt a hand tug gently at his sleeve. 

**_But Johnathan stopped him, not wanting the Prince to stress himself._ **

Immediately, his face burned with both frustration and surprise. "U-uhh?" he said, eyeing the man who stood now in his bubble.

"No need to frustrate yourself with this, My Prince. That is what the maids are for." Jonathan's voice was soft and rich, and his grey eyes were looking loving down at the hand holding Dean's sleeve.

 ** _Bashful and confused, the Prince moved his presence from the other._**  

Dean quickly pulled his hand back and moved away from the guard and scurried across the room to occupy himself with the brush on the dresser. He was not comfortable with someone he hardly knew right at his back, nor was he fine with anyone but himself doing away with his mess. Turning to the man- and Jesus Christ was he becoming _amused_?!- Dean made a sound of clearing his throat. 

**_The Prince was curious by Johnathan's appearance._ **

"Um, why are you here? Again?" 

Johnathan shrugged and ran his finger across the wrinkled bed spread. Dean scowled. He has seen a shrug like that before too.... That one innocent shrug he would see creepers give pretty girls when buying them a drink and being questioned for it.

"Oh, I donno," Johnathan murmured. 

Dean pursed his lips. He's a DAMN lie. 

Dean sighed and folded his arms. This guy is getting pretty annoying. 

**_Johnathan clearly does not wish for the Prince to know his thoughts._ **

Dean snorted in the air, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," he muttered, remembering one sentence of the Narrator's first words to him.

"To whom are you speaking to, my Prince?" 

Dean had forgotten the other man in the room and gazed at the guard quizzical. "Huh?" he replied. Johnathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, you were talking to the air? Why?" he questioned. Dean stood there dumbstruck for a moment, wanting to ask if Johnathan had heard the Narrator, but kept his mouth shut to the subject. "Oh, uh, nothing, Johnathan! Nothing at all," he exclaimed. 

Johnathan still looked confused. "Are you sure, perhaps you need more rest? Are you feeling ill?" 

Dean frowned. Okay this guy thought he was nuts... A big chance he probably was, looking into the facts of today, but other than that, he would rather not sleep while Johnathan was still in the room. This guy could get his freak on by watching others sleep. Plus, Dean was already nicely dressed, he didn't want to ruin his attire too soon. So he shook his head and folded his hands behind his back with a cocked eyebrow.

"No thanks. Hey, do they have any-"... Dean stopped. Wait, he had to think... Princy. " um, is my breakfast ready to be served?" he asked more professional mannered. 

**_Much better, Prince Asshat._ **

He secretly lifted his middle finger with a grin. 

**_Oh bloody fuck yourself!_ **

Johnathan perked up and nodded, "Oh, I apologize, My Prince! Yes, it is. Do you wish for me to lead you downstairs?" 

Dean sighed.  _Like I have an option, I don't even know where I'm at._

" _Sure,_ " he muttered, already strolling to the door. He did not see the happy glint in Johnathan's face as the guard raced to open the door for Dean. Dean frowned, but ignored it. It was only when an arm wrapped loosely around his own arm, creating an intimate chain, did he speak his thoughts. "Personal space, man," he said. 

Johnathan obeyed, pulling his arm away but still standing close. "Apologies, My Prince-" 

"And for Christ sakes, call me Dean." 

"Oh... Okay. Dean." 

As the door shut behind them,  the room surrendered to silence. 

_**And as The Prince was led to his breakfast, chaos was clawing at the farm of the Novak's.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! Haha!


End file.
